Unexpected Enchantment
by AntoinetteD
Summary: Severus Snape shows up on Harry Potters front door demanding help for a problem Harry may have caused. But what exactly is going on with the potions master and why is Severus Snape acting so weird around Harry?*warning:slash. M/M. consensual. legal ages.
1. 1

*Unexpected Enchantment

*M/m all consenting ages, I own nothing of course, the lovely J. owns these wonderful characters, I just like to play with them. *If you don't like hot wizards doing naughty stuff I suggest you hit the back button * This is my newest story in a long time so be honest but kind!

The very last person that Harry Potter had expected to be standing on his porch at three in the morning on a rainy night was Severus Snape. Maybe that's why instead of reacting like a normal person and throwing on his robe and inviting the man in, Harry gaped for more than a reasonable amount of moments. It also explained why Severus had started glaring even more intensely at him, and sparks started shooting threateningly out of the end of his wand.

When his wits finally gathered, Harry frowned and groped the hook beside front door. Finally grabbing a robe he pulled it on over his bare chest and asked, "Er, Snape, what are you doing here? Is something happening?"

Pushing his sopping black hair out of his face, Snape's glare deepened before he hissed, "Something is definitely occurring Mr. Potter, but perhaps we could discuss this when I'm not standing in the middle of a rain storm?"

Flushing and feeling all of fourteen again under the formidable man's glare, Harry pushed open the door and allowed the man to step into his front hall. Waiting for the man to use his wand to dry himself and his clothes, Harry frowned when he didn't, "What's so urgent?"

Snape stalked up to him and his dark eyes bored into Harry's, "I need to know exactly what you did when you stopped me from dying in the shrieking shack."

Shock drilled through Harry and he took and automatic move to step back and put space between Snape and himself. Pushing his messy hair out of his eyes, he asked, "What? Why?"

"There seems to be….side effects of whatever you did to me." Snape's wand began whistling in his hand and he gave it annoyed look before shoving it into his wet cloak.

Watching interestedly, Harry cocked his head at the older man, "What kind of side effects?"

The potions professor closed his eyes in exasperation and said lowly, "I would rather not get into the specifics. I just need to know what you did, so I fix your mistakes."

Harry glared at the, 'again', that was definitely implied at the end of that statement, "How do you know that whatever your experiencing is related to me saving you?"

"I just do Potter, I have years of experience, it wasn't hard to deduce that the two were related."

The words were spoken through rattling teeth and Harry asked, "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be acceptable." Snape mumbled almost sounding grateful, if such a sound were possible from the man.

Harry motioned for the man to follow him and led him into the kitchen. He noted the bizarre feeling of having Severus Snape in his kitchen and pointed at the chair closest to the fireplace, "You can sit there and warm up, while I make the tea."

The two waited in silence as Harry boiled the water and prepared the tea, he could feel Snape's eyes on him and wished he was wearing more that the thin sleep pants and a night robe, he felt uncomfortably unclothed under the man's penetrating gaze. Propping his hip against the counter, Harry wondered what symptoms could be so bad that Snape would come to him of all people. It had been three years since Harry had last seen the man. Some award ceremony after the war, and even then he'd given the man a wide berth. In fact he hadn't spoken to the man after saving him, how was he supposed to explain what he'd done when he didn't even really know? And he really didn't want the man digging around his head. He had enough of that for one lifetime thank you very much.

A cold wet touch to his exposed arm and a throat clearing brought his attention back to the presence and his body inexplicably warmed at the body close to his. Snape's eyes for once avoided his as the older man reached around him, "The water is boiling Potter, I would rather the tea not be scalded.

Sucking in a deep breath and wincing when he found himself hard and pushing at his thin sleep pants, Harry rolled his eyes and resolved to go out looking for a shag the very next night. It must have been too long, especially if his body was reacting to Snape's. Once they were seated, Harry finally asked, "So, would you like to tell me how I can help you?"

"I need the exact spell you used to heal me, and I need to know how you messed it up." Snape shoved his wet cloak off and sat in his black shirt and pants plastered to his body.

Mouth dry at the sight of the man's exceptional body, Harry cleared his throat and took a drink of tea, "How do you know I messed it up, maybe you did something?"

Snape's mouth pressed into a line and he gave Harry a droll look, "Your ego is still prevalent I see."

Harry snorted and shrugged, "It's a valid question."

"I know that it was you because everything I have tried to alleviate the symptoms has not worked, therefore it was something you did that night."

"Have you gone to Mungo's maybe a healer can help you."

Pinching his nose, Snape scowled at Harry, "if I could not figure it out than none of the healers at St. Mungo's would be able too." He took a sip of tea and said quietly, "And to be quiet honest I would rather not have my illness be known to anyone other than myself and now you. And the only reason I told you is, I figured your Gryffindor loyalty would keep you from blabbing it to anyone else."

Harry stared silently at the man for a long moment, before replying quietly, "It must be serious then…Does it have anything to do with why you haven't dried yourself off?"

Snape smirked and pulled out his wand, as he held it in his hand, it began to vibrate and make a low humming noise, "Quite astute. You're correct whatever is happening to me is affecting my magic and it has gotten worse over the last three years, to the point where I can only do a spell or two a day before I am…interrupted."

Harry pulled out his wand and saw the man tense up, "I can dry you if you like. You shouldn't have to be uncomfortable."

Snape stared him, clearly trying to read any ill will in his gaze before letting out a deep breath, "Yes, that would be…suitable."

Harry stood and stepped close to the shivering man, holding his wand he began drying the man's body, starting from one side and moving to the next. Avoiding Snape's eyes, he motioned for the man to stand and moved behind him to dry his back and legs. Gulping Harry tried not too glance at the man's strong, well-formed ass and just couldn't help himself. He was only twenty one and it had been awhile since he had a good shag. You put a gorgeous and conveniently wet body in front of him, of course he was going to look.

Taking in a shuddering breath, Harry stepped back and nodded at the man, "There that should do it."

Snape' eyes were dark and flashing with something Harry couldn't read, not that he focused on it too closely. He was more interested in the wand that Snape's fingers were just touching as he leaned against the table. The long dark wand was spraying gold and red sparks across his table and making a high pitched tune. Harry frowned and looked up at Snape, the man's dark gaze fixed on his mouth. Instinctively he moistened his lips with his tongue and a groan sounded from his former potions professor, "Snape, are you okay? Is something happening now?"

Harry could see the older man's jaw clenching and stepped closer to him, his hand coming up to shake the man, and break him out of his fit. But before he could reach out and touch his shoulder, Snape's hand shot up and grabbed him around the wrist. In the next instant he was spun around and pushed against the counter. Letting out a gasp, Harry struggled against the body pushed against him, "Snape, what are you doing? You bastard, let go!" But even with his heart pumping wildly, Harry's body was reacting to the firm body so near to his. His cock was hard enough to push a hole into the wall and he hoped the noise he made was more painful sounding then aroused.

Snape's hand twisted his wrist more and Harry let out a pained whimper. The pain turned to shock as Harry really felt the body pressed into his, and felt a harness that matched his pressing into his back. The older man buried his face into Harry's hair/and whispered hoarsely into his ear, "What did you do to me you damn brat?"


	2. 2

Shuddering at the soft air being blown into his ear, Harry tried to shove back against Snape's body and buck him off. It was clearly a mistake as the dark haired man let out a reluctant groan and forced himself to be still. Snape was obviously trying to get himself under control and Harry was so confused about what was happening that he remained still until he just couldn't take it anymore. Harry used his free hand to slip into his pocket and drew his wand slowly. Reaching up he pressed the tip into Snape's neck and whispered hoarsely, "You need to let me go, and explain what the bloody hell is going on!"

The potions master let out a deep but almost relieved sounding breath and released Harry. Whipping around, Harry confirmed what he'd felt when he saw the large bulge pushing at Snape's tight slacks. Eyes wide he shakily pointed his wand at the exhausted looking potions master and said tightly, "Now you get to tell me everything."

Hunched over, Snape let out a deep groan and shook his head, "I can't do that Potter. I would rather die."

Brow furrowing Harry lowered his wand and reached into his cabinet for his half empty bottle of fire whiskey. Pouring two stiff drinks, after sitting opposite he slid the other glass to Snape and took a long drink, "Look, I get it, you hate me…But I'm not an idiot, whatever is going on with you is clearly, somehow linked to me. And whatever just happened here," Snape's head lifted and he glared at Harry, daring him to continue.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I know you don't want to um, do that again. So in order for that not to happen you are going to have to trust me enough to let me help you."

Snape finally sat up straight and was looking him in the eye, his expression unreadable. His hands wrapped around his drink and Harry couldn't help but admire those long digits and had a fleeting thought about what those beautiful, pale hands could feel like on his skin. The man in front of him was scowling at him when he looked up and he flushed and hoped the man hadn't been inside his head again.

Finally Snape took a drink and began to speak, "Fine, I see that I have no choice in the matter any longer. But I must have your word that I tell you will be told to anyone else."

Harry nodded immediately, "Of course I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Snape swallowed hard and shoved his hair out of his face, "I started noticing symptoms three years ago, not long after the Battle of Hogwarts. At first it was I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me and then I thought maybe my wand was somehow broken. It began acting unusually when I held it. I had it thoroughly inspected and was assured that my wand was in perfect working condition. I decided that maybe my magic was just exhausted from Nagini's attack and the subsequent recovery from your healing. So I rested, I didn't use magic for a month and tried not to strain myself when I made potions."

Shaking his head, Snape shrugged, "It helped for a week, maybe two and then the problem slowly began increasing. But it wasn't just my wand anymore. I couldn't concentrate, I felt like I was losing time but I knew exactly what I was fixating on."

Those black eyes bored into Harry's and a flush covered his body and face. "Er, me?"

Snape smirked in what seemed to be amusement, "You weren't exactly my first choice either Potter, but there it is."

"Oh…So, that explains what just happened." Harry honestly didn't think that his face could get any redder or his cock any harder. Severus Snape, his most hated professor at Hogwarts and the one person that rivaled Voldemort's hatred for him had been what, fantasizing about him, thinking about him constantly? Harry really thought he should be more disturbed to hear this news, but honestly he was mostly just turned on. Mentally rolling his eyes, Harry snorted at himself. Nothing in his life could be normal could it? Maybe he should just give up and check into Mungo's himself.

"May I continue?" Snape was back to glaring and Harry forced himself to pay attention to what the man was saying.

"Like I said, I began losing time, at first it was only a few moments of obsession, but then it became overbearing. I would be consumed for hours with this obsession. I couldn't do magic anymore, because my wand refused to work for me. The only time things would calm inside my head was when I was near you."

"But I haven't seen you at all in three years!" Harry blurted out.

"Of course you didn't. I didn't want you too. But I found ways to get close to you, when I needed too." Snape pressed his hands together and pressed their tips under his chin. "It really wasn't that hard you know. You should be more careful."

Mouth hanging open, Harry stared disbelievingly at Snape. One moment the man was telling him that he had practically been stalking him and the next he was scolding Harry for not being careful and allowing himself to be stalked. Screw being horny, now Harry was annoyed. Eyes narrowing, he ground out, "And why didn't you just come to me in the first place?"

"Don't be stupid, we both know that there is no friendship or any allusion of that between us. Of course I wouldn't approach you, I thought I was losing my mind!" Severus scowled at him and leaned in, so now you get to help me. You get to explain exactly what you did to me that night in the shrieking shack and I can finally be free of this."

Harry chewed his bottom lip for a long moment, trying to hesitate for as long as possible. He didn't know how to break it to Snape and honestly he was afraid of his reaction when he did. Letting out a huffing breath and folding his arms over his chest, Harry looked up into Snape's eyes, "I guess it's a good thing you can't hex me, because I don't know how I did it."

Snape blinked rapidly as he took in the news, and his hands shook when he finally spoke, "What do you mean you don't know how you did it?"

"I…I don't know. It was all my wand, it moved on his own and you were better."

"Wands do not simply move on their own, Potter. You had to have done something!"

"I'm sorry but I didn't. It's only happened once before and that's because my wand was connected to Voldemort's wand. I don't know how it did this time. I really don't."

Harry pulled out his wand and passed it to Snape, "You examine it. Maybe there is something different about my wand that did this to you."

Snape gingerly picked up the wand and the effect was almost instantaneous. His dark eyes grew darker, his breathing grew shallow and he stood, holding Harry's wand almost reverently. Heart beating rapidly, Harry met the Potion Masters gaze and felt a ripple of arousal flood his body. The older man was staring at him like he would like nothing better than to throw him across the table and have his way with him. And Merlin, Harry was almost willing to let him, but he really didn't want to be murdered when Snape came too.

So he raised his hands in front of him and said soothingly, "Snape, just put the wand on the table and try and think of how you will feel if you, you know do anything."

"Severus, my name is Severus."

Harry shivered at the deep, seductive tone the older man was using. Snape's voice really should be illegal, it wasn't fair to have both looks and the voice of a sex god. "All right, Severus, put the wand on the table."

Severus smirked at him, "Say please."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Harry sighed loudly and pointedly, "Please Severus put the wand on the table."

For one long moment, Severus slowly dragged his eyes up and down Harry's body. The lust was clear in his eyes and Harry felt the ridiculous urge to pull his robe even tighter over his chest. Severus stepped closer to him and he tensed expecting an attack of some sort. Instead the other man reached out and tucked the wand into Harry's pajama bottoms. The tip of his wand dangerously close to a rapidly hardening place.

Sucking a deep breath in, Harry blinked up at the glittering man's eyes, "Th-Thank you."

Smirk growing, Severus' voice was back to its normal tone when he spoke again, "Well, where am I sleeping?"

Images of Severus sleeping, and not sleeping, in the king sized bed upstairs in Harry's bedroom made his mouth dry until he realized when Severus had said, "What? What do you mean?"

The older man gave him a dark look, "Do try not to be an idiot Potter, we will get along much better that way."

Harry ran a tired hand down his face and mumbled into his palm, "Why are you staying here?"

"Because this is the only place I don't lose time. And by being here I will have further access to you, thus figuring out what you did to me." Severus yawned and stretched, giving Harry a chance to admire the long line of his throat.

"Do you think that's wise? I mean anytime you touch me or my wand you lose it."

"Are you afraid that I'll lose control Potter?"

"Don't I have a valid reason?" Harry was more afraid of what would happen after Severus regained control and realized what he had done.

"It's a risk we must take. You did this, it makes you responsible." Severus yawned pointedly again and gave him an annoyed look.

"Fine… There is a room upstairs, on the right that you can use. Tomorrow we start trying to figure out what has happened to you." Harry was exasperated but Severus was right, if he had done something than he was responsible and the older man shouldn't have to suffer because he was uncomfortable with helping him.

Severus nodded and headed for the stairs before looking over his shoulder with a leer on his face, "Not going to show me up to bed Potter?" Harry knew the man was just was just teasing him by the tone the man had taken on.

Harry gave him a sour look, "I think you'll manage Severus."

The teasing man's dark eyes flashed and he gave a brief nod before heading out of the room. Harry waited tensely until he heard the guest bedroom open and close before heading up the stairs to his bedroom. Laying back against his bed, Harry made short work of his clothes before closing his hand around himself and pulling himself to completion. Flashes of dark eyes and the rumble of dark eyes got him to ecstasy quickly and he didn't try to think of what that meant, just fell into a deep restless sleep.

The next morning Harry stumbled out of his bedroom, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he headed for the bathroom. Pulling the door open, he gasped at the sight in front of him. Severus was standing just outside the shower, nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. There were miles of white creamy skin. Hardly a wrinkle or blemish disturbing the acres of smooth skin tight across well-defined muscles.

"Honestly haven't you hear of knocking?"

Harry's eyes jerked to Severus face and he flushed at being caught ogling his former potions professor. "Er, well…it is my bathroom."

Severus glared at him before trying to shove past him, but he must have hit a patch of water on the ground because he slid into Harry and let out a rather loud, unflattering yelp. Grabbing the man's arms Harry kept him from slamming into the floor and ended up taking the fall and landed on his ass on the unforgiving ground.

"Oh ow…" Harry groaned and blinked back the tears in his eyes as he heard Severus cursing on top of him.

"Fucking hell, haven't you ever heard of a rug? Keeps you from doing just this!" Severus snapped down at him.

Harry didn't answer him, he was more distracted by the fact that he was holding the towel that was around Severus waist and that meant it wasn't on Severus anymore. Blood rushing to his face and other awful places that the man on top of him had to be aware of. Without a word, he shoved the towel at Severus and tried to scramble away from underneath him. But a strong hand grabbed shoulder and he was for the second time in less than twenty four hours pinned underneath the potion professor.

Looking up into Severus dark eyes, Harry managed to squeeze out a very high pitched, "Severus?"

But Severus eyes were that deep black and his gaze was predatory. Reaching down, he gently dragged his fingers through Harry's messy hair and stared at his mouth. "Mr. Potter, why is it always you that gets under my skin? It's like you were put on this earth to drive me insane. You must get it from your father."

Harry snarled up at Severus and made to push him away when the man did what Harry was both dreading and anticipating. Their lips met and Harry was too stunned to move or respond to the insistent mouth on his. The lips on his were soft but firm, the body was hot, much hotter than Harry had imagined the dark haired man would be. Severus made a growling noise and pulled back, "You imbecile this works much better if you do something back."

When Harry simply stared up at him in shock, he leaned in and licked his bottom lip, "You dolt, I know what I'm doing. I may not like it, but I want it. I've been picturing this for three years. So open your mouth."

"You had better not hex me you ass." Harry pulled Severus down and let the man kiss him passionately.


	3. 3

Maybe it was his constant use of degrading but intelligent language, but Severus' tongue could do wicked things. And Harry was going to pretend that those slightly girly noises were not coming from him. But if he was honest with himself he couldn't care less as long as Severus's fingers didn't stop that slow glide down his ribs and his mouth didn't leave his. Arching up, Harry pushed his body into the firm body on top of him. He let out a deep groan when a hardness rivaling his own pressed into him. Severus made a rumbling noise in his throat and pulled back enough to trail his lips down his neck.

Sharp teeth nipped at his throbbing vein and he let out a gasp, "Oh bloody, fucking hell. You shouldn't be able to do this. How do you know how to do this? Oh merlin… I don't want to know."

Severus chuckled deeply and pulled up to look at him, "Potter…."

"My name is Harry, not Potter! You are sucking on my bloody neck, I think you can manage to call me Harry." Harry scowled up at the amused potions master.

Eyes flashing, Severus kissed him briefly before whispering, "Whatever your name is…Shut up."

And then he was nibbling on Harry's neck again and Harry had no more words. Feeling bolder, Harry started circled the top of Severus's spine before moving the tips of his fingers slowly down that slightly bony trail. His hand cupped the older man's hip and gripped him tightly. Severus suddenly straightened his body and aligned their cocks. Even through the thin pajama pants he was wearing, Harry could feel the heat coming off of Severus's member pushing against his.

"Bloody hell." Harry groaned, instinctively bucking up into Severus' body.

Pulling his mouth off of Harry's neck, Severus dark eyes held his as he ground his erection into Harry's. Harry moaned loudly and moved to pull the older man down into a rough kiss when a loud clanking noise sounded through the house.

Gasping loudly, Harry jumped and almost bumped heads with Severus, "Bloody hell it's my wards, someone's here."

Severus scowled at him and dug his hips into Harry's again, "Ignore them."

Panting at the friction Harry was about to comply with Severus' orders when an amplified voice filled the house, "Harry Potter, you had better wake up. You begged me to come over today so I could help you with selling Grimmauld Place. Ron's here too he wants you to go see the twins later with him."

This time, it was Severus who sagged against him, making annoyed mumbles under his breath. Harry's arms slid from around Severus' waist and he chuckled weakly, "I don't think they're going to go away."

"No, I should have figured the golden trio would still be just as tight as ever." Severus said, sitting up, either unaware or unashamed of his nudity.

Swallowing the begging that was on the tip of his tongue, Harry's eyes dragged up and down Severus body, looking his fill. The man was definitely not lacking in any department. His erection was long, thick and a desperate red color. Harry so desperately wanted to stay and explore that part of Severus more.

"It's rude to stare." Severus sounded amused again and Harry quite enjoyed hearing that sound coming from the man.

"Yes well, you started it." Harry grinned up at the older man and leaned up to kiss him when a pounding on his bedroom door down the hall had him scrambling up, "Oh shit."

Severus stood and grabbed the towel from the ground calmly, "Calm down. Take your friends downstairs and I'll wait in here until you get down there."

Harry arranged his erection to hide it as best he could and put his hand on the bathroom doorknob. He almost didn't want to leave in case Severus realized how far they had gone and came down to kill him later. Glancing back at Severus, he received a smirk and raised eyebrow, Harry grinned sheepishly and the room.

"I'm here." Harry called down the hallway.

Hermione stood at his bedroom door, hand poised to knock, "There you are. Did you forget that I was coming today?"

"Yeah. Why don't you head down to the kitchen and I'll get dressed and meet you down there." Harry knew he sounded strained and cleared his throat, hoping Hermione would just think it was because he had just woken up.

"Okay, Ronald's down there right now, probably eating all your food." Hermione looked at him curiously but just smiled and patted his arm as she moved past him.

"Oi, tell him to save me some bacon." Harry called after her.

Harry dressed quickly but didn't miss the sound of the guest room door shutting across the hall and felt his heart pounding out of his chest. He hurried down the stairs and grinned at the sight of Ron and Hermione standing at the stove together. They were arguing halfheartedly but Ron had his hand on Hermione's waist and was smiling lovingly at her.

"You better have saved me some bacon." Harry joked.

"First come, first serve." Ron grinned as he took a bite out of the bacon.

Rolling his eyes, Harry moved to pour himself a cup of coffee and wondered if Severus drank coffee.

"What's going on with you Harry?" Hermione asked, breaking his thoughts.

Feigning innocence, Harry avoided eye contact with Hermione and sat at the table in the seat across from Ron. "What do you mean?"

"Well, for one you look exhausted and two, you just seem like you're hiding something." Hermione studied his face carefully.

"Honestly Hermione, I'm hurt. Would I hide anything from you?" Harry gave her a hurt look.

"Well no…" Hermione said apologetically, "You just seem like you have something on your mind."

Ron smirked at Harry as he chewed on his breakfast and the look in his eyes told Harry, that he didn't buy what Harry was saying for one second. Harry cleared his throat and said, "So how quick are we expecting to be able to sell Sirius' house?"

"Well, it shouldn't take too long after we manage to get it completely cleared out. It's actually a really beautiful house." Hermione said, flicking her wand at the sink to spell the dishes into washing themselves.

"You're sure you don't want it mate?" Ron asked.

"No, it's filled with bad memories. Someone else should have it and fill it with good memories." Harry didn't want to live the house that Sirius had suffered so many years in. And he really liked his little house in London. It was just close enough to Diagon Alley and to his friends that it was really perfect for him.

"What's left to do at the house?" Harry asked, trying to get back on track.

"There's really only the attic and a few bedroom on the third floor." Hermione pulled a small notebook out of her bag and shook back her hair as she read through her notes. "The only problem is that one of the rooms is heavily warded and filled with potions. So we may have to contact Malfoy to see if he can come and make sure that they aren't dangerous."

"Not much hope for that is there?" Harry laughed weakly.

"Unfortunately not." Hermione agreed before standing, "I'm going to use your bathroom Harry I'll be right back."

"Er, okay…" Harry could only hope that she didn't run into Severus but didn't know how much hope there was for that.

"So new bloke Harry?" Ron asked with a grin.

Choking on his coffee, Harry spluttered out, "WH-what? What do you mean?"

"Oh please mate, I'm not Hermione. You look like you just got shagged, who do you have upstairs?"

"It's really not what you think Ron. I just have a house guest for the next couple of days." Harry knew he couldn't keep the fact that Severus was staying with him from his friends, they were constantly dropping in on him, making sure that he wasn't lonely or secluding himself.

"A house guest, huh? Who is it?"

"Er…"

"Harry, do you want to tell me why Severus Snape is brushing his teeth in your bathroom?" Hermione asked shrilly behind him.

Ron's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he looked in horror at Harry. Harry flushed but said calmly, "He wanted to clean his teeth?"

Hermione lightly punched him on the shoulder, "What is going on?"

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Potter." Severus flowed into the room, clad in his usual dark and flowing robes.

Harry was sure that he was lobster red at this point but mumbled a quick, "Morning."

Severus smirked at him as he got tea and leaned against the counter, seemingly oblivious to the shocked stares Ron and Hermione were giving him. Hermione turned to Harry and asked quietly, "Um…What's going on?"

"Severus is just staying with me for a few days so I can help him with something."

Ron made a choking noise across the table, his face pale. Harry winced when he realized what he said and could almost feel the amusement that was pouring off of the Potions Master. Shooting a glare at said man, Harry shrugged at Ron, "It's his name, Ron. Like I said, I'm just helping him with something. No big deal."

"Anything I can help with?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry opened his mouth to answer her but Severus cut her off, "I think if I would have need your help Ms. Granger I would have asked for it."

Hermione flushed and looked down at the table, Harry groaned at the angry look on Ron's face followed by his outburst, "Shut it you git. She was asking Harry, not you."

"Yes well, Harry doesn't have a say in the matter." Severus replied silkily, his eyes glittering.

Ron glared at the man before turning to Harry, "You know mate, drop me a line when this git is gone. Hermione are you coming?" He stormed out of the house before his girlfriend could answer him.

Hermione shot Harry a desperate look before turning to Severus, "If Harry's helping you with something than you should help him with Grimmauld place. It's only fair."

Walking up to Harry she hugged him tightly and whispered, "Harry, be careful. Whatever you're doing with him, just be careful."

And then she was gone and Harry was glaring at Severus, who looked utterly unconcerned as he finished his tea. "Do you have to insult them?"

"I didn't insult anyone. I simply told the truth." Severus placed his cup in the sink and started to walk over to him.

Holding his hands up, Harry got out of his chair and backed up to the stairs, "No, you stay there I have to get dressed and then go to Grimmauld Place."

Severus grabbed his wrist and stopped him, "What was Granger talking about when she said that I should help you?"

"I have to finish cleaning out Sirius' house, but there are rooms we can't finish without help. One room is warded and another is filled with potions, which we are pretty sure are poisonous." Harry sighed, he stopped trying to tug his arm out of Severus' hold as the man refused to let it go. "We were going to call Malfoy to help us identify them."

"Draco is good, but he isn't as good as me. I'll do it." Severus didn't give him much a say in the matter.

Harry shrugged, "Alright, thank you. I'll go get dressed."

"Harry, wait." Severus scowled and seemed to be struggling with himself, "I just feel you should know that this situation is just as frustrating and confusing for me as it is for you."

Something softened inside of Harry because he knew it probably took a lot for the stoic and private man to admit his feelings. He gave him a small smile, "Thank you. I am confused. Things have happened so quickly between us and I don't really know what to think."

"I never desired for this or foresaw this happening between us. But I do admit that with what I have been experiencing for the last three years, I'm not surprised."

"You've been feeling like making out with me on a bathroom floor for three years?" Harry asked cheekily, even though butterflies were dancing in his stomach.

"Blunt as usual, but there have been feelings of attraction." Severus gripped Harry's waist and pulled him close, once again, his close presence was like an intoxicant to Harry's senses.

Dazed and lost in Severus' dark eyes, Harry forced himself to listen, "I didn't come here thinking this would happen and I still don't know if it's just because of whatever is happening with me right now. And yes I still want to be cured of whatever this is, but for now I don't think I can stop myself from pursuing you. I've held back for too long and now I can't, I won't."

"I'm not entirely sure that's fair to me." Harry mumbled into Severus' mouth.

Severus smirked against his lips, "I'm not entirely sure that I care."

And then those lips were on his and he as he was losing himself to passion, Harry decided that he wasn't entirely sure he cared right now either.


	4. 4

Stretching his back, Harry winced at the slight ache he had. Making out on the stairs had been fun at the time but he was certainly feeling the pain now. Severus raised an eyebrow at him and Harry mumbled, "Sore."

"Yes, perhaps next time we should find a more suitable location for our activities."

Harry pressed his wand to the doorknob and set his wards in place before setting off down his porch and down the side walk. Severus walked at his side and asked, "Why not floo?"

Giving a slight shrug Harry answered quietly, "I like to do some things the muggle way. I like to walk if I can, and make tea. I suppose I don't want to lose my roots."

Severus seemed surprised by his answer, "I would have figured it would be the opposite with your childhood."

"No, I'm not bitter about my childhood. It was what it was and now I have a wonderful life. Besides the fact that I can get a little lonely." Harry bit his lip and stared at his feet.

Severus bumped his fingers against Harry's as they walked, "I never expected to hear you say something so…wise."

Harry laughed and gently nudged into Severus' side, "There are a lot of things that I never thought would happen between us." Severus didn't reply, but did very quickly reach up to brush his dark hair out of his eyes so that he could wink at Harry.

Once they reached the house Harry pressed his wand to the door and it swung open. He slowly stepped into the dark house and felt Severus slowly coming in behind him. "We have to go up to the first couple of rooms on the third floor. I just need your help with the wards and the potions and then we will tackle the attack."

"Lead the way."

The first room on the third floor was simple enough for Severus to figure out the protective wards and spells. Harry and he quickly disabled the spells and looked around to find some very dark spell books and what appeared to be a few dozen leather bound diaries pressed into the dust ridden bookshelves. Severus looked interestedly over some of the books and Harry smirked at the idea of Severus curled up, reading a book, lost in its pages. The idea was quite appealing.

"You can take whatever you want." Harry told Severus.

Severus looked up, "Do you even know what you're letting me take?"

Harry's brows furrowed, "I trust you."

Eyes narrowing, Severus stood and brought his book with him. He stopped directly in front of Harry and held the book open. On the page was a horrible drawing of a man cursing a woman's skin to slowly peel off her body, strip by strip of skin. At the bottom was the spell and instructions on how to do it. Harry's mouth twisted with distaste and he pushed the book away but Severus held it in front of him.

"You trust me with this book? Knowing that this is the sort of magic that I am most interested in? This is what I enjoy Harry, reading books like this. Do you still trust me, do you still want me kissing you, touching you? Severus' eyes were dark as they bored into Harry's.

Shaken, Harry, forced the book down and stared back into Severus' eyes, "Severus as long as you don't actually want to use that spell, especially not on me, then I don't mind that you read it. I trust you, I'm not going to change my mind. I have trusted you since I found out all that you sacrificed during and before the war. I'm not going to change my mind, because of what you read."

"You are remarkably like your mother." Severus said quietly before dropping the book and grabbing Harry's belt. His mouth quickly found Harry's and his tongue twisted against the young mans.

Harry pushed him back and he panted, "Wait, I'm not your replacement for my mother am I?"

Rolling his eyes, Severus yanked Harry's pants open, "Merlin you can be stupid." His hand pushed Harry's jeans down and then a hot hand was wrapped around Harry's hard cock and his breathing stopped. The potions master chuckled as he began to move his hand, "You brat, of course you're not a replacement. Your mother was never such a pain in my ass."

Sucking in a much needed breath, Harry groaned and pushed into Severus' hand. The potions master dropped to his knees and Harry almost blacked out when a hot, wet pressure funneled around his cock. Bucking forward, he spread his fingers through Severus' dark hair and was shocked by the how silky and soft the hair was. Severus' tongue was stroking up and down his hot cock and hand was massaging his balls. Harry had never felt this way with anyone, this extreme pleasure. It was almost like Severus knew exactly what to do to drive him absolutely wild.

"Oh Merlin…Severus." Harry didn't even bother trying to hold his hips still. He rocked in, not gently but not trying to choke him either. He mostly just wanted the knowing, smirking look out of the potion masters eyes.

His hips finally began to stutter when his arousal built to almost the building point. Severus took the hint, shoved his hips into the wall behind him and began sucking deeply. A long, elegant finger reached between Harry's legs and just barely touched his opening. Harry let out a loud gasp, and locked his eyes on Severus'. The tip of that finger pressed just in and Harry's world went white. His shout of Severus' name filled the room and he slid down the wall.

Body trembling, Harry blinked his dazed eyes open and watched as Severus pulled his painful looking erection out of his tight dark pants and tugged on it desperately. Harry reached for him and the older man shuffled forward so that he could finally wrap his fingers around that hard length. Severus moaned deeply and anxiously kissed him. The older man poured his desperation out into the kiss and Harry responded in kind, even as he pumped his hand quickly. Twisting up to the large mushroom top, Harry gently pushed the tip of his finger into the hole there and Severus let out a groan that sounded like a growl before hot liquid poured across his fingers and hand.

Leaning forward Harry ghosted kisses along Severus' throat, "Severus, blimey…"

Severus mildly dragged his fingers through Harry's hair and tugged it, until he met his eyes, "We should finish this so we can go back to your house."

Harry smiled bashfully, "What's the rush?"

"I think it would be more suitable if I could be inside you on an actual bed." Severus said quietly, his tone serious and intense.

Blood filling his cheeks, Harry laughed weakly, "And you call me blunt."

"I'm not a man to hid what I want Harry." Severus sat back on his knees and tucked himself in his pants.

Watching interestedly, Harry said cheekily, "You know, there are several beds here…"

Giving him a wicked smile, Severus helped him stand, "Tempting as that is, I would rather not be intimate with you in the house of my childhood tormentor." His smirk grew dark, and he said snarky, "Unless of course his bed is still in the house?"

Laughing, Harry pushed him lightly, "Merlin, you're sick. Let's move on then. Just the next room with the potions and then the attic."

"Lead the way."

The next room was more difficult if only due to the sheer amount of potions Severus had to look through. He did look through several of the cabinets and ushered Harry back away from one with an alarmed look in his eyes. "I'm going to have to retrieve my potions kit from my house. Some of these are…quite dangerous."

"You can use my floo." Harry offered helpfully.

"I'll have too, these need to be disposed of properly. Though…" Severus let out an aggravated sigh and ran his hand agitatedly through his hair, "I may not be able to dispose of these properly until my magic is intact."

Harry felt a pang of panic in his chest. What would happen when Severus was cured? He wouldn't want Harry anymore. He had said it before, it was never something he wanted to happen and it wasn't his choice to be feeling this way about Harry. Severus had also made it clear that he wanted to be cured, giving Harry no doubts that the man wanted this to end between them. He was only giving in to his baser instincts, giving into whatever spell had been performed on him. Seeking release. That's all that Harry was….a release for Severus.

Heart aching, Harry's throat tightened and he nodded halfheartedly at Severus and stepped out of the room. Leaning against the wall, he listened as Severus mumbled to himself and the clink of the bottles of potions as he arranged them. Harry knew it was stupid to feel sad at the thought of Severus returning to normal, but he didn't want what was starting to end between them. They had unbelievable passion whether it was sexual or just when they were talking. Severus didn't make him feel like he was the chosen one, or the vulnerable one like Hermione and Ron sometimes did without meaning too.

Severus treated him like he always had, like he was the boy who wasn't anyone special, just Harry. He told him when he was being stupid, stopped him from getting worked up with a single sarcastic sentence and really listened when Harry talked, even if he completely disagreed with what he was saying. Harry hadn't known that he needed someone like Severus in his life until he walked back and demanded that Harry attention.

What Harry hadn't told Severus was that Hermione and Ron had a really good reason for being concerned about him. Harry had been in a deep depression. He had begun isolating himself at least two years earlier. Of course Hermione had dragged him to a healer but the only thing they could think of that had caused his depression was trauma from the war. Harry clung to that reasoning, although he never had really believed it, just to have some understanding about why he was acting so weak. He felt like a coward hiding in his house, refusing most ministry and social functions. The only thing that had kept him going were his friends and the thought that eventually it would get easier.

But as soon as Harry had seen Severus standing on his porch, dripping wet and glaring at him, a fire had started in his belly and sparks filled his veins. Just seeing the man had Harry seeing everything brighter, it brought excitement back into his life. And he desperately didn't want that to leave. Harry knew though that Severus would leave and go back to his life without a second thought when he was cured. Sucking in a shaky deep breath, Harry peeked into the room and watched as the older man separated the potions carefully.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Severus asked, his back still facing Harry.

"How do you know I'm thinking hard?" Harry asked with a weak laugh.

Severus turned and looked at him curiously, "Because you're quiet. If you weren't concentrating on something than you would be pestering me."

"I was just thinking that maybe we should ask Hermione for help with figuring out what happened to you." Harry held a hand up to stop Severus from replying, "Listen we don't have to give her all the details of what's happened between us but without her I don't know how we could figure this out."

Severus stared hard at him, "There is are two ways I would prefer to try before resorting to Mr. Grangers help."

"Okay we can try those first then, what are they?" The pit grew in Harry's stomach even as he tried to sound positive.

"I want to try legilimency." Severus said apprehensively, the look in his eyes told Harry he knew what he was asking.

Harry grimaced and looked down at the floor. A firm hand tipped his chin up and he saw nothing but comfort in Severus' eyes. "I know that we haven't had a positive experience with legilimency Harry and that's my fault mostly. But it doesn't have to be like that, I promise I can make it a much more pleasant experience."

Nodding, Harry felt relief pouring into his body with Severus' reassuring words, "Alright, I trust you. What's the second option?"

Severus grinned at him, "That one's more fun, it involves taking a quick, but terribly dangerous trip back in time."

Harry returned his grin, "I don't know that I should be feeling as excited about that as I am."

Amused, Severus said, "Let's try the legilimency before breaking about ten different laws."

"Do we have too?" Harry asked teasingly, it earned him a soft laugh and even softer kiss to the forehead.

"Let's finish here. Just one more room and we can leave." Severus swept out of the room and Harry followed eagerly.

"Granger are you up there? I thought you weren't coming. Its' not like I'm going to steal anything you know, I have all this stuff anyways."

Grinning, Harry turned to see Severus' eyes roll and heard the man mumble, "Bloody hell…"

"Up here Malfoy!" Harry called cheerfully, ignoring the death glare that his lover shot him.

Draco came up the stairs and his eyebrows shot up at the sight of them together, "Hello Potter, Severus…I didn't know you were even in the country."

"I had business to conduct with Potter, I haven't been here for long." Severus gave Draco a cordial smile but remained stiff next to Harry.

"I didn't know you would be here, did you already inspect the potions?"

"Yes, Granger mentioned it this morning but it appears she has no trust for me." Severus smirked and Draco laughed.

"Not exactly shocking is it? They barely trust me and I was never as bad you."

Harry snorted and gave Draco a disbelieving look, "Really, you were that bad?"

Grinning, Draco shrugged, "It was all playful I assure you."

"Whatever." Harry laughed and turned back to the door.

Pressing his wand against the door, Harry shuddered, "Ugh, what is in there?" the cold feeling was seeping up through his wand and into his body

"The tears of the witches in this country when they found out you were a poof?" Draco quipped behind him.

"Draco, shut up." Severus said as he came to stand by Harry, his warmth comforting him. He pressed his own wand on the door before scowling distastefully. "Boggarts, more than one, maybe…three?"

"Guess I'm useful after all." Draco grinned, pulling off his robes and pushing up his sleeves.

"For once." Harry mumbled loud enough for Draco to hear.

"Children, behave." Severus snapped at them. Draco looked properly chastened but Harry just stuck his tongue out. Heat flashed in Severus eyes and Harry shuffled as arousal hit him. He tried not to remember what happened earlier in the room and looked at the floor. "Harry, Draco let me go in first and then follow, try and lure a boggart so we each just have one. You know the spell, you know what to do. Don't lose control."

Severus murmured under his breath and shoved the door open. A deep wind blew a gust right at them and for a brief moment Harry couldn't help but admire how Severus looked right then. The wind blew into his face and body, sending his dark hair and robes fluttering in the wind. He looked utterly gorgeous and dominating. Harry had never wanted him more. Severus looked back at him and smirked as though he could tell what he was thinking.

"Let's go, and remember, be careful."

Severus entered the room first and as soon as he answered three shapes flew out of a wardrobe tucked in the back of the attack. Harry ran in after and distracted one of the shapes, he fleetingly made out Draco sliding into the room and facing his own boggart. Harry watched apprehensively as the Smokey figure in front of him took shape. Severus, with fresh snake bite wounds in his neck.

Gasping, Harry held up his wand and weakly cried, "Expecto Patronum!"

The figure spoke to him, in a slimy voice, "You should have let me die you fool. Then I wouldn't have to deal with someone so weak, so pathetic. I wouldn't have to live with this curse that you wreaked upon me."

Face pale, Harry watched as the boggart turned into Ron and Hermione. Hermione sneered at him, "You fool… You can't even be a grown up. We have to constantly check in on poor, sad little Harry. All alone, doesn't know what to do with himself."

Gasping for breath as, Harry tried mumbling the spell again when Ron snarled at him, "Why don't you just do us a favor and off yourself? I finally have the life I want, the job, the girl, my families praise and then there is you. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, living like a pathetic recluse. Just die and let us have some peace why don't you?"

"Harry, move!" Strong arms wrapped around his waist and yanked him away from the horrible image just as it turned back into Severus. "Draco take care of it!"

Slamming his eyes closed, Harry let Severus drag him out of the room and onto the landing. His agony returning triple. Gasping for breath, Harry whimpered and pulled away from Severus. Embarrassment mounting, he turned and tried to flee down the stairs but strong arms held him, "Harry, it is okay. It was just a lie, a boggart, nothing."

Harry turned in his arms and snarled at him, "No, it's not a lie. I am pathetic, I am just another shell shocked person from the war who locks himself in his house. But it's worse because I was supposed to be their leader after the war too. And I abandoned everyone, laid in my bed for days at a time!" Grasping Severus robes, he continued, "And now the only thing that gets me excited is just because of a spell that I somehow messed up! I trapped you somehow, and now you're stuck with me too, just like Ron and Hermione!"

Severus' scowled at him, though his eyes were softer than Harry had ever seen them, "Stop it. You're Harry bloody Potter. You defeated the greatest wizard of our times. As for being a leader, fuck that! You did your duty, you owe them nothing."

Harry sagged into Severus and let his head rest on the man's chest. His trembling was slowing as Severus continued in his soothing voice, "As for me…Well, I'm here…where I want to be. I can't promise you everything is going to be the same when we figure this out. But I can tell you… You're the only exciting thing in my life too…" The last part he whispered into Harry's ear as his long fingers massaged Harry's scalp.

Harry let out a wet chuckle and pulled back to peer into Severus' eyes, just wanting to confirm what the man said. When all he saw was warmth, Harry sniffed and pulled away. "Severus I…"

"So how long have you two been sleeping together?" A voice asked from the doorway.


	5. 5

Pulling back from Harry and tensing, Severus frowned at Draco, "We can talk later. I have to get Harry home."

"I'll come with you." Draco gave Severus an annoyed look, "I deserve some answers. You are my godfather."

"Draco, there are no answers right now." Severus gritted out.

"Oh good then, we can figure it out together." Draco stepped forward and grabbed Harry's arm, "And just to make sure you don't try to avoid me…" Draco tugged Harry out of Severus' arms and turned on the spot.

Harry yelped as he was pulled into apparating. He held his breath and stomach through the squeezed feeling until his feet hit the ground. Dizzy, Harry pulled away from Draco and shouted, "You fucking idiot! Why would you do that?"

"What are you doing with Severus?" Draco shouted back at him.

"It's not your fucking business Malfoy, stay out of it!" Harry glared at Draco and pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"It's my business when I see my godfather acting like a complete stranger in your presence! What did you do to him?" Draco's wand began shooting out threatening sparks and Harry held on tighter to his in response.

The fireplace in the kitchen glowed green, although neither young man took their eyes off the other. Severus stepped through, rolled his eyes at them both and flicked his wand. Draco and Harry shot apart. Harry grabbed onto his table to stop his fall and turned to glare at Severus. Severus shot him a brief apologetic look but it quickly turned into a glare.

"You both need to grow up." Severus growled, his wand pointing at them both as he addressed them.

"Tell me what's going on Severus, or so help me, I will tell everyone! And then the rest of the golden trio can come figure out how you are corrupting their beloved hero!" Draco growled from across the room.

"Fine, you insufferable brat! Something happened when he saved my life in the final battle that made think of nothing but him. A spell of some sort gone wrong. Regardless of that, I just want him." Severus glared at Draco, his gaze daring Draco to defy him.

"Why didn't you just say so, you ass?" Draco lowered his wand but glowered at his godfather.

Harry sat weakly at his table when he realized that he wasn't going to get cursed by either of the Slytherins and dropped his head into his hand wearily. He heard footsteps near him and hummed thankfully when Severus and gently touched his shoulder.

"Just let me put him to bed and we will talk. I promise I will tell you everything." Severus murmured above him.

"Ugh, try not to put yourself to bed with him because I'm not going anywhere until we talk."

Severus snorted, "Honestly Draco, I can control myself."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

The older man must have given his godson a certain look, because as Severus gently helped Harry up and out of the room, Draco said nothing. As they walked up the stairs together Harry turned his head and gazed at a somber Severus, "I'm sorry, I know you didn't want anyone to know."

"If I didn't want him to know I wouldn't have said anything." Severus said simply.

Harry sat heavily on his bed, "Well maybe Draco can help us. Despite how he acts, he isn't completely stupid."

Severus smirked at him, "We'll see. I do want to try legilimency tonight, if you are up for it."

Laying back, Harry nodded up at the ceiling, "Okay, I just need to rest for a few hours. I haven't been sleeping well."

"Do you need a sleeping potion?" Severus asked from above him.

"No." Harry smiled at him, "You had better see to Draco, before he comes up to find you."

"Come down when you're ready."

The door softly clicked behind Severus and Harry closed his eyes. He was completely drained after such a long and confusing day. He was worried about what Severus thought about him now he knew the extent of Harry's depression. Harry knew that Severus did not value weakness, it was an obvious character trait in the strong, silent man. Rolling onto his side and staring out at the wind push the tree outside his wand around, Harry let out a deep breath and forced himself not to keep thinking about what Severus thought of him, it was only a matter of time before Severus was healed and left.

And then Harry could go back to his life without a thought of the last few days. It was just a stupid fling caused by magic. It wasn't like Harry was attached to Severus after just a few days. They hated each other, had nothing in common and they certainly didn't have any sort of real connection. The sooner, he helped the man cure himself the better. Harry didn't know why his throat felt raw, or his stomach was in knots, but he resolved himself to allow the man to search his mind without restrictions if it meant things could get back to normal.

After finishing his rather long shower, much longer than he would ever usually take, Harry finished pulling his comfortable, well-worn jeans and soft dark green t-shirt on. He didn't bother with shoes, he wanted to be comfortable when Severus entered his mind. Anxiety spiked through his body when he remembered his previous encounters with Legilimency. The struggle and panic in his mind, the painful way his body clenched and tensed up when Severus ripped through his memories without a care.

Letting out a shaky breath, Harry stared into the mirror at himself. His emerald eyes were swimming with unease and his skin was pale under its normal golden glow. Rubbing his face, he turned and stepped out of the room. Slowly stepping down the stairs, Harry followed the sound of the crackling fire into the sitting room. Severus stood at one of the bookshelves browsing through his collection of quidditch books.

The flickering of the fire behind him, made the man look dark and mysterious, a combination that Harry had never thought would be so appealing to him. But at that moment it certainly did. Harry's body warmed, his tongue wet his lips and he couldn't help the slow and up and down drag his eyes did as they took in Severus' body. Feeling eyes on him, him, he looked up and met Severus knowing gaze.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked, his voice deep and quiet. He waited for Harry's silent nod and held out a hand. Harry crossed the room and took the warm, calloused hand. Severus backed up with him, not taking his off the emerald eyes so trustingly gazing into his, until they could sit on the chaise directly in front of the fire.

Severus leaned in close to him and said quietly, his voice soothing, "How are you feeling?"

Harry swallowed hard and stared down at the hand clutching his so gently, "I'm nervous."

"I understand. The last time we tried this, it didn't go very well. The blame is completely mine, I accept that." Severus sounded completely contrite.

A slim finger pushed his chin up and Severus's dark eyes bored into his own. When he spoke his tone had turned seductive, "However there are ways that legilimency can be…alluring. Sometimes dangerously so, but nonetheless, if the person going into your mind has the skill and the desire for it to be pleasant than it can be."

Harry cleared his throat, "And you have that skill of course?"

Corner of his mouth quirking up, Severus dipped his head, "Not only the skill, the desire as well. I can make this more than pleasant for you Harry. I can make you feel good as I sort through the memories. Make you feel better than you ever felt with any other human being."

Heart beating and cock pressing hard against his jeans, Harry licked his lips, noting Severus's eyes flickering down to the sight, "Do it."

Heat flashed in Severus's eyes. A smile that most would have considered sinister but Harry knew was lusty pulled at the man's lips. He pulled his wand out from somewhere and whispered, "Do not look away from my eyes."

Harry knew immediately when Severus was in his mind. A haze filled his subconscious mind and his body reacted to the lusty feeling that flowed into it. His fore mind focused on the feelings of lust and passion that Severus was projecting. He could feel that Severus was pulling memories up and examining them, and if he really had wanted to he could focus on them and push them away if he wanted but he didn't want too. Harry wanted to feel what the potions master was making him feel. He wanted to see the sexy images that his imagination was making up to combat the feeling.

Heart pounding, and vaguely feeling sweat building on the back of his neck, Harry panted on the couch. The feeling of hunger was getting stronger and stronger as the moments seemed to go by and his cock had taken more than a notice. Harry tried to gather his wits and reach for where Severus was combing through his memories but it seemed the man was able to control how out of control he was of his emotions because a barrage of feeling filled his body. Letting out a deep moan, Harry couldn't force himself to sit up anymore and fell back against the couch, breaking eye contact.

Relief coursed through his body but the yearning remained. Harry panted hard on the couch for several long moments, eyes closed and body heaving. A hard body covered his in an instant and a determined mouth covered his. Gasping in surprise, Harry's eyes opened wide. Severus was on top of him, his mouth doing wicked things to Harry's, and his body pressed into Harry's as much was possible with clothes on.

The older man must have felt his confusion because he growled and pulled back, "You can be a damn idiot when you want to be." The older man sat up enough to started ripping Harry's clothing off.

"Wh-What?" Harry mumbled, his mouth heavy and swollen from the attack from Severus.

"I'm going to take you now." Severus kissed him before pulling his own shirt off. "I'm going to have you, Harry Potter on the floor in front of this fire, because of how ridiculous and infuriatingly your mind works."

Breath stuttering in his throat, Harry felt his mouth go dry. He knew he should be questioning exactly what Severus had seen in his mind to illicit such a response, but the most he could do at that moment was wrap a hand around Severus' neck, pull him down and whisper into his mouth, "Okay."

Severus push- pulled Harry down to the soft rug directly in front of the fire and moved from his mouth down to his chest to tease his nipples with his tongue. One hot hand reached down to grasp his achingly hard arousal and Harry bucked into that grasp. Severus growled against his chest and continued his mouths journey down to gently nibble and lick at Harry's stomach and ribs. Harry's legs pulled up so that Severus was fully in between Harry's legs. His arms wrapped around Severus' head and he held him to the spot that he was so mercifully suckling and nipping at with his teeth.

Harry arched at particularly hard twist of Severus's hand and cried, "Severus please, I can't… just please."

Chuckling darkly, Severus pulled his mouth off and asked hoarsely, "Why don't you tell me exactly what you want."

Gritting his teeth Harry, ground out, "Damn it, I want you."

"Then you shall have me." Severus reached down and yanked his pants off. Throwing them into the pile with Harry's clothes. Picking up his wand, the older man met Harry's gaze as he murmured a soft lubrication and stretching spell. "I'm going to make this so that you never think of anyone else when it happens. You are always going to think of me." A hand wormed between their bodies as he spoke, it gently stroked his cock before moving lower.

Harry gasped when the first finger breached him, but his desire for the other man had him eagerly pushing back against it and helplessly crying out for more. Severus complied eagerly if not a little slowly, by breaching him with two more fingers and stretching him. Harry lay whimpering and panting on the floor. His heart was pounding, his body trembling and his throat was raw from calling out the other man's name.

Finally, Severus pulled his fingers out and moved up in between Harry's legs and looked deeply into his eyes. "If you want back out, then you do it now. Here is your chance."

Harry wrapped a hand around Severus' neck, he pulled the other man down and kissed him, before whispering, "I trust you. Please, do it."

Positioning himself, Severus braced himself with his hands on Harry's hips before pushing in, a long burning stretch. It hurt, burned and ached but Harry wouldn't have it any other way. The instant the man was in him all the way, seated in him. Harry gasped at the feeling, and his fingers clawed at the skin on Severus' back. Severus groaned and buried his face in Harry's neck, mumbling nonsense. For the longest time, they lay still, just connected.

And then Harry squirmed, and Severus shifted inside him. Harry let out a loud groan and moaned out, "Move, Severus, please move."

"I don't want to hurt you…" Severus groaned, even as his hips twitched.

"You won't! I promise just move!"

Severus pulled his hips back just once, before slamming back in. And then they were moving together. Their bodies straining to bring the greatest response out of the other, urging the others body to move hard and fast and in exactly the right spots. Severus had been right, Harry knew that even if he met someone else, even if someone else was in this position later in life, there was no way that he was ever going to be able to not remember exactly who was moving inside of him. Severus was the one to making him cry out, and grasp his body closer. Harry knew what this feeling was and he was terrified.

Severus's hand grasped his hips hard and shoved into him to the point that Harry was begging him to touch him. A hand reached between them and grasped his hard cock, stroking it hard and fast. And all of a sudden it was too much and Harry reached up to grab at Severus' face to pull him into a wet kiss. His tongue stroking the potions masters', Harry whimpered, then shouted Severus's name and shot his hot come between their bodies. Severus pumped into him a few more times before groaning and going still.

Harry felt the hot splash inside of him and gasped. His hands grabbed hold of Severus jaw and pulled him into a kiss, his mouth moving sloppily. Severus's shaking finally stopped, but his tight hold on Harry didn't. He kept that grip on his body, nice and tight. Finally Severus sat up and gazed at Harry, "I hope you have some idea what i saw."


End file.
